Lost Souls
by Sango2
Summary: The Sailor Senshi end up in the InuYasha world, and they team up with InuYasha and the gang to defeat Naraku and his followers... BSSM/IY (Rei/Usagi, etc) Some Shoujo-ai content *~Chapters 1-2 Up~*
1. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or its characters. Nor do I own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Maya, a created character.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first InuYasha/Sailor Moon Crossover FanFic. I hope it turns out alright. But, Before I get started, I'd like to point out a few things...  
  
In this fic, The main character's ages are as follows:  
  
InuYasha:  
  
InuYasha - err? How old -is- InuYasha?  
Kagome - 15  
Sango - 17  
Maya - 16  
  
Sailor Moon:  
  
Usagi - 15  
Rei - 16  
Makoto - 15  
Ami - 15  
Minako - 15  
Michiru - 18  
Haruka - 18  
Setsuna - ???  
  
This fic is also very strange. Just read my story, alright? Thank you ^_^. Let's get started now...  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Lost Souls; by Sango-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
  
~-Hikawa Jinja-~  
  
Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and ChibiUsa were all at the shrine talking...  
  
"You can't be serious!" Usagi said, placing a hand on the table.  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I am afraid so," said the darkgreen-haired woman.  
  
"Well, What can we do?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"We must go to that time and prevent if from occurring..." Setsuna responded.  
  
"Well, What are we waiting for? We should go!" Minako said, standing up.  
  
"And..." continued Setsuna, "The only way to arrive there successfully, is with the power of the Ginsuishou." she looked over at Usagi.  
  
"That's not a problem." Usagi responded, looking down at the crystal locket.  
  
"Then, We will leave tomorrow." Michiru declared, sipping her tea.  
  
"Why tomorrow? Won't that just bring them a step closer to destroying this world?" asked Ami.  
  
Rei had been sitting there, without speaking the entire time they had been there. She didn't understand it... The senshi had all thought that the youma problem was over and done with... But, then again, War never truly ends...  
  
"May be... But we all need to be at full strength when we leave here. I have a feeling the danger will insue as soon as we arrive there..." replied Haruka, after a moment or so of silence.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Usagi said.  
  
"So, We'll meet back here at exactly 11:00 AM tomorrow," said Hotaru.  
  
The others nodded, and Setsuna stood, walking out the door first. Makoto and Ami soon followed, and Minako walked out after Setsuna. Rei was still looking down at her lap, clenching her fists on her miko robe, causing the fabric to bunch.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi's voice came.  
  
Rei looked up. "What's wrong, Rei?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I just... when we make it to the other time, what will happen? Won't there be any disturbance in the timeline?" Rei asked her. Usagi could tell that her friend was worried...  
  
"I don't know. That's just a chance we'll have to take. They are attacking from the past, and there is no other way to retaliate. This is the only possible course of action. If we don't go this way, How are we going to protect this planet?" Usagi stated, with comforting eyes.  
  
"You're right, Usagi. I can't believe you are actually serious about something... I guess there is a first time for everything..." Rei said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Usagi questioned, giving Rei her version of the death glare.  
  
Rei giggled slightly, before stopping, and looking back down. She had almost forgot about the situation at hand...  
  
"Rei... Trust me... It'll be fine..." Usagi said, and smiled at her friend reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right." Rei said, "Well, Either way, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00..."  
  
Usagi nodded her head, and walked on out the door. Rei sighed. She loved to talk to her princess, but at the same time, she was nervous every time she came around... Why?... Rei sipped her tea, and sat it on the teatable, before looking up at the clock. It read 9:00. The meeting had lasted a while, and already it was dark out. Rei finished her tea, while thinking about the mission of returning to an earlier timeline... She hoped they made it safely. It wasn't herself she was worried about... It was Usagi... The princess... -Her- princess... Rei sipped her tea again, before sitting the teacup back down, and headed to her room to get some much needed sleep before the departure...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, Is the first chapter alright? You know, I really hate first chapters... They always seem to end up stinking... Oh and, this chapter was pretty short, but the next ones should be a great deal longer. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up within a few days. That is, -if- FF.Net reverses their decision to take away the NC-17 fics. That was going to be the rating of this fic. There will be yuri scenes later on... Anyway, If they don't, then I'll just move my work to http://www.shoujoai.com ^_^ So, If you notice that, in a week or two, I haven't updated, check that sight, and you should be able to find my fanfic posted there, in the Sailor Moon FanFiction Section. Or, You should be able to locate it with the search engine. Well, Thanks for reading! Please R&R!  
  
-Sango 


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or its characters. Nor do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided against a few things, so just forget everything I said in the author's notes of the previos chapter. They mean -NOTHING-! So, Do you good, they will not. I'm completely changing it. Well, No more notes for today. Just begin the chapter...  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Lost Souls; by Sango-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 2: Departure...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
  
~-Hikawa Jinja-~  
  
Rei awoken the next morning, and glanced up at the clock. It read 7:00 AM. The ravenhaired miko yawned, with a stretch, before standing up off of her futon, and walking into her private bathroom.  
  
After taking a cold shower, and brushing her hair, she dressed in her usual miko robe. {I think I'll just meditate until the others arrive.} she thought, and walked down the hall to the other room. She could hear rain outside, although it wasn't very loud, as she walked hastily down the hall...  
  
~-3 Hours Later-~  
  
Usagi was the first of the senshi to show up at the shrine, surprisingly...  
  
"Rei?" Usagi's voice asked.  
  
"You still had another hour." responded the ravenhaired miko.  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to make sure I was here on time." said Usagi.  
  
"Oh well. Want some tea?" Rei asked, and smiled weakly at her princess.  
  
"Sure." Usagi replied, shrugging her shoulders. Rei tipped the teapot over, letting freshly made tea pour into the teacup. She sat it down, gently, and handed the tiny cup to Usagi.  
  
"There are also some muffins if you want some." Rei said, and sat the small basket of muffins next to the teapot.  
  
Usagi took a sip of the tea, "Wow! This is great." Usagi said, and picked up a freshly baked muffin. She bit into it, "The muffins are even better!" Rei sighed. Usagi would always be the same odango-headed princess that all of the senshi knew and loved...  
  
A moment or so passed, Usagi eating, and Rei occasionally sipping her steaming tea. She blew some steam away from it, and took another sip, before breaking the silence...  
  
"So, I guess we haven't a choice in the matter." Rei said, looking down.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned the blonde odango-atama, looking up from the muffin, she was currently eating.  
  
"I mean, Going back in time and all. If we don't go, we will probably be destroyed along with the rest of the planet. At least, if we do go, We have a chance of saving it. As I said, We don't really have a choice in the matter of going or not..." Rei said.  
  
"Rei... There's no reason for you to worry. Everything will go fine." Usagi assured her friend, smiling warmly, and taking another sip of tea. She remembered having a similar talk with Rei the night before...  
  
"I guess you're right..." the miko said, her voice still unsure...  
  
The two finished their cups of tea in silence, not even so much as looking at the other...  
  
~-A While Later-~  
  
Sometime later, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, ChibiUsa, Luna, and Artemis arrived at the shrine. It was fifteen minutes until 11:00...  
  
"So, I guess this is it." Rei said.  
  
"Remember now... It's very dangerous traveling through time and space... You must not forget the reason you are there. And, also, We have to be careful not to end up in a different dimension instead of a different time..." Setsuna informed the other eight, who would be going.   
  
"So, I guess it's now or never guys." Minako said.  
  
The others nodded, and everyone gathered infront of the Shrine. They transformed into Sailor Senshi. Everyone except ChibiUsa, Luna and Artemis took each other's hands, forming a circle. Usagi's locket opened revealing the crystal, and the light from it surrounded the nine girls. ChibiUsa stepped back. She, Luna and Artemis were going to stay and help grandpa Hino take care of the Jinja while Rei was gone, and hopefully come up with a good excuse to -why- Rei was gone...  
  
The senshi all let their eyes close, in concentration, and a moment later, disappeared in one bright flash, leaving the two cats and the young girl... ChibiUsa held onto her Lunaball, and whispered softly, "Be careful."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay ChibiUsa." Luna assured the young girl.  
  
"I just hope they make it there safely. They could fall into the wrong portal, and that would mess up everything." Artemis added.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should be thinking of how we are going to tell Grandpa Hino about Rei..." ChibiUsa said, and the two cats agreed...  
  
~-Inter-Dimensional Gateway-~  
  
Usagi sighed, and gently opened her eyes, soon followed by the other senshi.  
  
"So, This is the right place?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Apparently, Yes." replied Ami.  
  
"We have to focus on the past, and we should end up there." Setsuna responded. They all continued concentrating...  
  
~-~-~  
  
Eventually, the nine found themselves waking up on the ground somewhere.  
  
"Where... are we?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Did it... work? Guys?" Usagi questioned, and looked around at the others, still lying on the ground weakly.  
  
"I think so..." Makoto said, trying to place the area around them. Rei stood up, and dusted herself off.  
  
"This doesn't look like the Tokyo I know." Rei said, looking around at the trees and running streams.  
  
"Where... -is- Tokyo?" questioned Hotaru, looking around as well.  
  
"I may be wrong... But, I -think- we just -may- have gone back to the past, a little to far." Minako stated, holding her index finger and thumb together infront of her.  
  
"This place looks like... Feudal Japan or something..." added Haruka.  
  
"Yes... It does." Ami said. All of the senshi studied their surroundings, trying to make sense of it.  
  
{Where the hell are we?} Rei asked herself. She eventually thought of something, and Setsuna's words, began to echoe through her head... "Remember now... It's very dangerous traveling through time and space... You must not forget the reason you are there. And, also, We have to be careful not to end up in a different dimension instead of a different time..."  
  
"That must be it!" Rei said, her eyes popping open instantly.  
  
"What Rei?" Usagi asked, her voice still weak, this time sitting up.  
  
"We must be in a different dimension... But, That means, we have to go back before its too late for -our- dimension!" Rei said.  
  
"Oh no! How do we get back!? Setsuna!?" Minako questioned, turning to the darkhaired woman.  
  
"We cannot go back yet... Usagi's power is low, and there is no way the Crystal can transport us all back yet." Setsuna said, after nodding her head.  
  
"How are we supposed to save -our- world!?" Minako asked, in a panic of a voice.  
  
"We just have to wait until Usagi is strong enough to make the journey. Then, If we are lucky, Tokyo will still be there when we return..." stated the darkgreen haired senshi.  
  
Usagi suddenly felt dizzy, her eyes closing, as she faintsed, and fell backwards. Rei rushed to her side, and caught her before she could make contact with the hard ground. Rei sighed, in relief, and brushed a strand of hair from Usagi's eyes. Rei pulled Usagi all the way into her arms, and lifted her up, standing up as she did, and turned to the others.  
  
"What in the hell are we supposed to do!?" Haruka said, frustrated.  
  
"Come on! Isn't there another way back?" asked Michiru, looking at Setsuna, who stayed silence.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Rei, "This is terrible! I thought for sure we'd end up in the past of Tokyo! Not some... Prehistoric Jungle!"  
  
"There is nothing more we can do here. We may as well seek shelter." Setsuna said, staring up at the sky. Dark clouds were moving in.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, and began walking, the walk gradually turning into a run, in the direction of the nearest pathway, to find shelter, to get out of the rain. As they ran down the path, more and more trees seemed to appear overhead, blocking some of the pouring rain. {This is just wonderful... We go to the past to save the present, just to find that we went way to -far- into the past! We're in feudal Japan for God's sakes! And now, we can't even go home! We are all stuck in some prehistoric time that no one cares to think about!} Rei thought to herself, and looked down at Usagi {Not to mention that Usagi can't even make the journey back... How the hell did this happen!?} Her eyes narrowed {Maybe by tomorrow she'll be ready... I hope...} Rei brushed another strand of hair from her princess' face. Her eyes were gently closed, her mouth just barely opened, and her pigtails trailed along behind Rei, as she ran. She was beautiful... Despite her childish attitude sometimes... Rei managed a smile, trying to forget the problems that were now creeping up on them so suddenly...  
  
~-~-~  
  
Someone was sitting on a treebranch, watching the nine girls run up the pathway. After they were gone out of sight, he lept down from the tree, onto the center of the pathway, long silver hair trailing behind him. He was wearing a red kimono and had a sword at his side... He got down on all fours, sniffing the ground... {Well they aren't demons but, They are headed straight for our campsite... They could be after the Shikon No Tama... I guess that means -I- have to tell the others...} he thought, with a snort, as his golden eyes narrow. He jumped up, and flew overhead towards the campsite...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes: Any good? So, Just because I changed the stuff I mentioned before, I have still changed some things... I guess I should mention that the InuYasha characters are on their quest to retrieve the remainder of the jewel shards, and the characters that have showed up already are: InuYasha of course, Kagome, Kaede, Miroku, Sango(me), Shippo, and Myouga. They are the ones at the campsite, with the exception of InuYasha, in case you couldn't guess, was the one who was watching the sailor senshi. Well, Come back next time for the third chapter! But in the meantime, tell me if there is anything I could change to make it better, or give me any suggestions you can think of! I also want to know if it's going okay so far, and if there is something that should be changed! Well, Until Chapter three!  
  
--Sango-- 


End file.
